1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to knitted fabrics and has particular reference to knitted fabrics for incorporation in upholstered three dimensional structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Proposals have been made see European Patent Application 361,855 - to produce knitted fabric structures for incorporation into upholstered structures such as seats, particularly vehicle or automobile seats.
Such knitted structure are produced automatically on twin bed weft knitting machines incorporating a pair of opposed needle beds having independently operable needles in which the needles are selected for knitting by an electronically controlled jacquard system.
The upholstery fabric may be manufactured in one operation automatically.
In some cases however it is desired to attach the upholstery fabric to a vinyl or woven fabric to form a complete seat back or seat base.
It will be appreciated that in such systems the fabric covers are stitched together inside out so that the covers can be placed over a core structure - commonly referred to as a foam bun--by being turned inside out over the structure.
Prior to assembly of a seat structure therefore it is often necessary to work with fabrics where the face of the fabric cannot be seen by the operator.
The technical face of the knitted fabric is the side seen by the eventual user of the upholstered structure. The technical reverse of such a fabric is the other side which is in contact with or adjacent to the core of the upholstered three dimensional structure.
The present invention provides for a method of readily identifying the fabric during those times when it is inside out i.e. when the technical reverse is the only side readily apparent to the operator or assembler of a three dimensional upholstered structure. The present invention further provides means whereby an identification mark may be incorporated into the fabric without ruining the appearance of the technical face of the fabric.